Virtual reality content is becoming increasingly popular for both personal and business use. Virtual reality content includes 360-degree images of an environment that are stitched together from images received from discrete cameras. A virtual reality system that generates the virtual reality content may have stitching errors that result from trying to combine virtual reality feeds from multiple cameras. Previous attempts to solve this problem have included using a larger number of cameras so that there is more image overlap. However, this results in an overabundance of virtual reality content that may be too much data to process.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.